An unmanned vehicle in the related art pre-sets a travel route, and then controls travelling of the vehicle based on a current position of the vehicle obtained from a GPS. The travelling control method in the related art has the problems below.
First, a vehicle may be driven only with a designated travel route by using a position determination sensor inside the vehicle based on a GPS and a designated map. Accordingly, when there is an obstacle or road information is changed, the vehicle cannot travel to a space in which the vehicle is avoidable. That is, in a situation where an object or a map within the travel route is changed, the vehicle cannot avoidably travel by using an external sensor of the vehicle.
Second, a dynamic movement of the vehicle cannot be considered in a situation where a vehicle speed is variably changed in a designated travel route, so that the vehicle deviates from the travel route.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-0041841 describes a system for searching for a travel route of an electric vehicle. However, the system generates a travel route by using a GPS, so that it is impossible to solve the aforementioned problems.